


Popping Your Cheries

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Reality Shifts, Goro Gets Fucked By A Persona And Thats It, M/M, Monster to Human Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Yo Hola I Am Nothing But A Persona Fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Goro flirts with a shadow... or perhaps somebody else's Persona?





	Popping Your Cheries

Goro’s body was so used to dropping in and out of other worlds and realities that he would know in an instant if he’d been displaced by someone other than himself.

Tonight, the ‘Anomaly Shift’ happened again: At exactly twelve midnight, he slipped into some other version of the Cognitive World in an unusual fluidity like a clock needle counting a second.

Nothing had changed except that the city was desolate, lightless, deathly still and the full moon looming with a cold, unsettling blue.

Taking advantage of the Anomaly Shift’s surreality, he stepped through his apartment’s glass window to drop down into the darkness of the city streets below without worrying about the laws of gravity.

In the Surreality, physics were limited to his imagination. He fell down to the city below, confident that his fall would stop when he needed to.

 

* * *

 

He had read Wakaba Isshiki’s research about Cognitive Pscience, but this Surreality had different characteristics from the Cognitive World. If anything, the midnight shift phenomenon was akin to the Moonlight Bridge incident in Iwatodai from 1999 and again at around 2009. (Speaking of, there’s so much cover-up duty and red tape around those reports. The fact that the police was actively involved regarding the resolution of the anomaly was interesting in itself. He might look more into it later.)

One, the Surreality had very malleable rules of physics.

Two, he could displace himself anywhere and anyway he wanted as long as it was a place he had a cognition with.

Three, there seemed to be no other resident here ever since he had accidentally slipped in.

The third was more of a blessing than a concern. While he was in the comfort of anonymity in the Metaverse, Loki was a pressuring vice around his neck than a protective helm. Here in the Surreality, he could take himself out of Loki and Robin Hood or become one with either of them somehow.

Tonight, he decided to walk out as Detective Prince, Goro Akechi.

Walking the empty streets of the city brought comfort to him than loneliness. While he didn’t mind running across a shadow or two, the absence of company was more preferable.

Until… well, tonight it seemed. Speak of the devil and he is sure to appear.

The desolate atmosphere was less cold and oppressive tonight, as if something else interrupted the flow to accommodate whoever this new presence was. Curious and receptive to the new change, he decided to follow the disturbance rippling against him like an echo.

 

* * *

 

The trail led him towards a hole in the wall café he was meaning to visit in the Yongen area.

Nothing seemed amiss except for an unmistakable shadow with red eyes casually perched on a lamppost illuminating the door to Café Leblanc. True enough, the shadow noticed him looking and extended a friendly greeting to him as it put itself above the lamp’s bulb; close enough to be visible but too far to be exactly seen. “Good evening. Do you come here often?”

A cliché line, really. But considering the nature of the reality they’re in, it’s a considerate beginning. “On leisure.” Goro replied.

“A beauty like you strolling out on leisure in a night like this? A sense of caution would be wise.” The shadow leaned a bit to him for a closer look. Goro tilted his chin up, intending to lure the creature out into the lamp’s light by giving it what it wants a bit at a time. “But what’s leisure without a few risks?" He grinned. "Anyway, I can protect myself if that’s your concern.”

The shadow seemed to be satisfied with the answer and settled back on the strip of metal it perched on. “Still, you shouldn’t be walking this world without your shadow.”

This shadow is another one like him then, Goro thought as he filed the information away and said nothing. Instead, he decided to tease the anonymous entity while keeping in mind that this individual has not revealed their name yet. “Are you dangerous, Mister Shadow?”

“If you want me to be.” It chuckled. “Though for a beauty like you, I’d rather you see me in a favorable light.”

Interesting. Goro stepped towards the post to get a closer look at the shadow under the light. But when he stepped forward, the shadow switched to the other side of the pole to continue watching him from the dark.

“You’re that detective, aren’t you?” The shadow perked up in interest, its sudden change of behavior allowing Goro to gain a scrap of their identity. “Goro Akechi, the Detective Prince!”

Goro decided to be cautious and humor it for as long as he could. “Did I alarm you?”

“On the contrary, _cherie_.” It leaned towards him in renewed interest. “Let’s say I’m more than interested in you.” It sauntered to him a little, showing its vague glowing face. “Would you hear me out?”

Goro snickered. He could already see where this arrangement was going. Normally, he’d decline but shadows were easier company than humans.

Plus, he’d be safe by the pure anonymity of its nature.

“Indulge me then, Mister Shadow.” Goro tried to charm it closer with a smile. “Assuming that you are one?”

“A ‘mister’ or a ‘shadow’? You are averse to neither, it seems.”

Goro kept his smile in place, taking a step closer into the light and following the shadow with his gaze. “I’m _flexible_ in exploring my horizons.” He decided to put out his hook with a lilt in his voice. “And _more_ , if you’d like?”

A slight pause. Then immediately, the shadow stepped into the light. “I’m all yours, detective.” It grinned, and Goro can pinpoint its face from the glowing red space it had for a mouth, stretching wide. But its full form was still a haze as it sauntered along the lamp’s metal frame, reluctantly keeping its distance. “But I’m afraid I have to insist on your place. I’d love to have you in my sheets though…” Its amused tone lowered to an annoyed mutter. “Let’s say, the least I can give you is a soft bed to tumble about, hm?”

“I don’t mind.” Goro kept his practiced smile.

And in a blink of his eye, the scenery changed immediately back to his dark and empty apartment bedroom. But instead of the familiar coldness welcoming his being, a low heat licked at the back of his neck like amiable company.

A feeling which should not be taken as it was.

Goro turned to raise his arms at a ready to retaliate against any sudden movements, but the shadow had closed the distance between them to grasp his hands by the tip of his fingers. He tried to look at the shadow and its shape began to take a more solid form like a silhouette adjusting against the moonlight. It took the form of a gentleman, topped with a cartoonish hat, a blood red coat, a vest that contained its shadow body together and a solid pair of legs with knives for heels. Goro felt its amiable fire as a charred paper mask for its head pressed his fingers against its glowing space for a mouth.

“You may call me Arsene.” The shadow regarded him softly. “I trust we are in agreement to immerse ourselves in mutual pleasure for tonight, _cherie_?”

Goro stared at him in stunned silence, and only the gentle brush of Arsene’s fingers on his knuckles reeled him back to the present. “A gentleman thief in disguise, of course!” He muttered, smiling from the reference. “Very well, indulge in me, Arsene.”

 

* * *

 

Goro had heard his share of compliments, his supposed beauty and shapely figure and enchanting gaze and enrapturing voice. They were a load of bullshit he simply brushed off with practiced modesty at this point.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He tried to dismiss Arsene’s words, but the way they were said spoke more than simple admiration. Arsene stepped forward, letting go of his hand and Goro allowed him to come closer until he could feel his warmth wrapping him like a homely embrace.

He expected Arsene’s polite façade to break the moment he provided his consent as (people) tend to do. Instead, he asked him if he could undress him and Goro’s confusion was too obvious for Arsene to not notice.

“Are you nervous, _cherie_? You’ve been quiet.”

Goro blinked at the endearment. He tried not to think more about it but the name tickled him in a ridiculous, giddy kind of way that he couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up. “A bit. Don’t worry, I’ll… I’ll get used to it.”

There was an awkward air between them as Arsene reached for the knot of his tie. The attention warned him that he should be working on undressing Arsene as courtesy.

But try as he may to find the end strings that will loosen their waistcoat, he couldn’t find the point where the knots begin and end, and every time he pulled a random loop, the laces would get stuck. And Arsene had already slid the tie off of his neck.

“Wait, I’m the only one getting undressed. Let me…”

Arsene surged up at him, knocking the back of his knees against the bed behind him. He followed him down the bed and as he crawled over to him, black wings sprouting from his back and poised above him like another set of arms. Goro tried not to move as one of the wings lowered towards his face and stroked his cheek with a gentle nudge of limb and feathers. “I know our pleasure should be mutual, but I meant what I said about being good to you, especially.” Arsene purred, caging him in between his claws and curious wings. “And I do want to take care of you, _cherie_.”

Goro tried to suppress the shudder in his bones as the feathers curiously stroked his bottom lip. He stared at Arsene’s mask and he couldn’t keep his eyes from lowering to the side. Normally he had no problem maintaining eye contact, whether shadow or human, but there was something about Arsene’s gaze that threatened to strip his body and soul bare.

It was dangerous and tempting, but one risk should be enough for one night.

He was in good hands (and wings), albeit mischievous. But he’ll take it for tonight.

“You’re a charmer, Arsene.” Goro sighed. “I bet you’re like this to whomever you fancy.”

Arsene unbuttoned his coat and Goro shimmied out of the clothing. The shadow remained quiet, and withdrew their questing wings for now and folded them at his back. Maybe he's a ladies' man, Goro absently thought as his attention went back and forth between the shadow straddling him and the person behind the mask.

“Can I touch you now, _cherie?”_

Arsene was still a shadow, albeit tamed and controlled by someone who can access the realm he frequented in. He shouldn’t be curious to whom Arsene belonged and what kind of person they are in the real world. This is a one night stand with a creature who embodied several human emotions and psyches.

“Go ahead.”

Arsene began with a careful press of his tipped fingers at the base of his throat. Goro held himself still, careful to not disturb the shadow’s slow examination of his neck. Carefully, Arsene pressed his palm against his chest, and Goro tried to ignore the shadow’s heated gaze. He can’t look, even when he popped off one shirt button after another as his hand traveled down. He could almost hear the shadow purr, if the sound of his own heartbeat weren’t intent in overpowering his hearing. He couldn’t keep himself from surrendering under the shadow’s affectionate and searching warmth as his palms roamed over his chest, stomach, and thighs. He was soaking up the heat, letting it curl deep within his bones and rekindle what spark of life he had left. He loosed a deep sigh from his lips and stared in adoration at the shadow intent on encompassing him with such delicious warmth.

He shouldn’t blur actions and intentions like this, but…

“Dear me, when was the last time you were touched?” Arsene tilted his head. “I assume this isn’t your first tryst with someone like me.”

“Mmm, not important.”

Arsene tutted, his feathers ruffling cartoonishly that Goro couldn’t help but laugh. “Then prepare yourself for a proper tryst from a _real_ gentleman.”

Goro continued to laugh him off until Arsene grabbed and flipped him over to his stomach. He pressed his chest against his back and Goro felt his form and hardness along his spine as he steadied himself on his elbows and knees. Claws held above his heart possessively, and searching palms seared his skin as they slid down past his stomach to squeeze his crotch through his pants. Goro wasn’t able to contain a yelp and Arsene delighted at the reaction. “Is this your first time after all, _cherie_? Be honest.”

In a long while! For the past three months, maybe! “No!” Goro shook his head wildly and hid his face in the sheets. “You just feel… different.”

And warm. And sweet. Unlike other shadows. He couldn’t say. He won’t feed this person’s ego any further.

“Then I’m glad to have made a difference from your… past affairs.”

Goro wasn’t sure if he liked this new development. On the one hand, pleasuring himself could be better and he wasn’t doomed to just taking advantage of natural physiological reactions. But the fact remained that whoever possessed this shadow knew how to make him lose control and feed him heat with such sweet caress that he couldn’t help needing more.

Arsene unzipped his pants and grasped at his erection. Goro shuddered. There was no escape. His elbows couldn’t hold him up. Arsene was pinning his body down, his hot palms stroking him into a leaking, shuddering mess. Precum slicked his claws as they squeezed up and down his length, twisting deliciously as he passed the head. Goro moaned as Arsene pressed their face down his neck, and for a moment he could feel somebody’s lips and tongue, pressing reassuring kisses and calming endearments in his skin.

“That’s it, _cherie.”_ Arsene breathed, purring in approval when his hips twitched forward. _“_ I’m with you. Use me however you want.”

Goro’s breathing picked up like he was running for miles, his vision swirled in his eyes, hips rocked into and against Arsene’s claws and the sound of slick punctuated his ears at every beat. It was a horribly explicit picture, and he couldn’t stop imagining it, being aroused, feeling the murmurs of encouragement and the pulse of pleasure roaring against his thoughts. He fisted the sheets under him as he felt a knot in his gut wind tighter and tighter. Arsene pressed the pad of his claw against the head of his dick and Goro whimpered, unable to pull away as he teased across the slit, faster and faster until he felt the tense knot in his gut fray a thread away from snapping.

He could almost feel his heart trying to jump out of mouth.

He could hardly open his mouth to cry a warning as he could feel his pulse throb in his ears, his throat, his chest, his dick.

“A- ah… Ah-Arsene!”

His orgasm seized all of his faculties like a shock of electricity rushing up his spine. He let out a pitiful whine as euphoric spasms took hold of him as he came and Arsene mercifully held him down to anchor him through the sensations. Goro slumped, surrendering to the position of having his lower half entirely at Arsene’s clawed hands. A sticky mess splashed on his middle and into the sheets but he could hardly spare a thought about it when Arsene leaned and purred against his ear. “That was quite intense, _mon cher_. Are you sure it’s not your first?”

He barely heard the shadow’s words, too busy regaining his breath. His mind beginning to fog, hardly caring as the shadow moved and flipped him over on his back and set to work on pulling off his shirt, pants and underwear. Arsene dragged the lower half of his body to his lap and it was as if Goro was far out of his head, watching him arrange his body and hook his legs over his shoulders.

“Are you still with me, _cherie_?”

“Y-yes!” Goro squeaked, as he closed his eyes and blocked his face with his arms. He was still trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating so fast and he was too embarrassed to tell Arsene to slow down. He clenched his teeth, imagining Arsene mocking him with that warm chuckle and the affectionate kiss on his knee as he folded him in half and carefully thumbed his exposed opening.

“Breathe _, cherie_.” Arsene purred. “I can’t have you breathless just yet.”

Before Goro could comment, an unmistakable tongue circled the rim of his ass. Goro’s breath hitched, his toes curling and hips bucking helplessly against Arsene’s face. He grasped at the sheets above him, trying to ground himself, keeping his eyes shut and trying not to let himself think of the long tongue stretching and slicking him inside. But curiosity betrayed his common sense and his eyes insisted on opening.

Perhaps because his perception of reality was struggling from the lust, but instead of the devilish looking shadow he met under a lamp post, Arsene was nothing more but a crouched, formless beast of feather and shadow looming above him, feasting in between his legs. Its large claws crept up his body and clutched at his flesh with overgrown claws so he couldn’t escape. Dark, pulsing tendrils filled his ass, probing deeper, flexing and stretching him inside, tugging and pressing into places that shouldn’t feel so good.

The sight of a wild shadow invading his body shouldn’t have made his blood run hot and dick stand in full attention. He gulped a breath to clear his head of fantasies, squeezing his eyes shut and berating himself to think of something else.

He tried to ignore the sound of the shadow’s unfurling wings, the gentle sway of feathers and a comforting darkness blanketing his closed vision. He muffled his moans in embarrassment as he felt the weight of the wings and feathers reach around him like a feathery pair of grabby hands. The feathers went for his chest, one wing playing with his nipples while the other went to tease his erection, brushing the head with a flighty touch or running along the underside with the sides of a feather. Every stroke made him whimper and squirm and there was no way the shadow wasn’t watching him in amusement as their claws held him down tighter.

He couldn’t hold back the squeal from his throat and the clench of his insides from the jab at a bundle of nerves. He could hardly focus on one sensation: from the light, playful tickle of feathers on his skin against the intense, relentless press of the shadow’s tongue and his body and mind in a tug-of war of whether to pull away or curl in further.

His attentions were being stretched thin.

He could feel everything.

But he didn’t want to say stop.

“Arsene, please! I can’t…” He whimpered and begged. One wing curled and grasped his dick, and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking in attention and need. “Just fuck me!”

To his surprise, Arsene stopped and his tongue withdrew in a way that left him feeling empty. The brief reprieve allowed him to realize how hard he was breathing and how tightly he had been clutching at his sheets and his heels digging at Arsene’s back. Goro opened his eyes and took a breath, his body feverish and shaking too much to calm down. Arsene gently rested his lower back on their lap again, letting him breathe easy now that most of his body wasn’t folded for convenience.

“Eyes on me, _cherie._ And no hiding your face.” Arsene’s wings withdrew from his body and returned to its place behind his shoulders. “I won’t move any further until you comply. It would be my pleasure to have your attention on me.”

Goro settled his arms on either side of his body and fisted the sheets for good measure. “J-just get on with it. Enough with the foreplay.”

The moment Goro set his gaze eye to eye, Arsene quickly darted forward at both his wrists with his claws and pinned them down like a vice. Goro tensed as he was inevitably pulled closer and pressed against the length of the shadow’s erection against his entrance. Arsene’s grin turned from soft to mischievous as Goro’s attention flicked back and forth from the fire flickering in the spaces of his face and the solid, black dick pulsing and glistening against his skin.

“Eyes on me, _cherie._ Or I’ll stop.”

Goro gulped. Easier said than done. His eyes quickly watered the moment Arsene pressed the head of his dick against his entrance. He needed to keep his gaze on him. His wrists were pinned in place. Arsene pushed himself inside, and Goro felt every inch breach his quivering passage. He couldn’t do anything but stare up at him with glassy eyes.  It was too much, pain and pleasure all at once. The clash of sensations trying to make him shutdown in some way but, he needed to keep his eyes open. He could see Arsene delighting in his struggle as he pulled out a little before driving back inside him with a slow, powerful thrust. Goro keened as his head fell back, his eyes rolling up his eyelids and his knees pinching around Arsene’s waist.

He couldn’t keep his head up. He couldn’t keep his eyes forward. Arsene growled above him and it took all the strength he could muster to keep his eyes back on the shadow’s face. Sweat was beginning to drip from his forehead and down his neck, his hair sticky on his skin.

This won’t do at all.

“Now now _cherie,_ what did I say?” Arsene hummed sweetly. “Focus, or I won’t give you what you want.”

Goro’s eyes fluttered and fought to keep his attention on him. “Please.”

It shouldn’t be this hard. Arsene’s wings were making its way down his body again, pressing too softly over his nipples and exploring too teasingly over his stomach, the feathers flitted over his twitching and drooling erection in a way too deliberate manner to be called accidental.

“Eyes forward, _cherie._ ”

Goro shook his head. His eyes kept fluttering shut. Arsene would stop their feathery touches every time his eyes fell to a close.

It was frustrating. Embarrassing.

But Arsene wasted no time as soon as he refocused his eyes on him. Arsene started with a slow thrust and the pace picked up from there, but continued the terrible teasing. The wings and feathers kept Goro’s arousal dangling on edge in a maddening constant, brushing and flitting over his lips and cheeks, his neck, his nipples, his belly and he couldn’t stop squirming, couldn’t stop the incoherent noises from his drooling mouth.

And Arsene kept a shallow but relentless pace, his length brushing against his prostrate in teasing touches, and switched to a faster and harder pace whenever Goro focused on him with steady eyes. But Goro could only keep his head up for so long before his body slumped to the pleasure Arsene liked to build up then pull back. Goro whined and pushed back against Arsene’s dick, and the shadow snickered as they kept still.

“Fuck! Fuck me, please!” He snarled in frustration. “I want to come!”

Arsene chuckled and loomed close over his body, like a snake dominating their withering prey and squeezing down on Goro’s wrists for good measure. “Perhaps.” He purred and the fire in their mask burned brightly. “Do you think you deserve to come when you can’t even keep your head up for a minute?”

Goro hissed and tugged at his wrists despite the futility. He glared tearfully at Arsene. “I can do it! Just fucking let me!”

Arsene angled his hips and thrust forward without warning, bearing down on Goro’s body and bottoming out at last. Goro whimpered, tears dripping down his cheeks as he clenched against the fullness he had been aching for. Arsene trailed after his tears with a brush of his wing and pressed his forehead against Goro’s own, crooning softly and the flame for their eyes and mouth dimming into a gentle glow.

It was the only reprieve he had to adjust to the shadow’s size. He held his breath as Arsene pulled back until the tip of his cock remained before slamming his fullness back inside. Goro jerked and glared at Arsene’s face in concentration, biting his lip, trying to ignore the rush of blood fueling his erection, the ecstatic fever burning and melting his insides, the relentless push and pull of a hard and curved dick filling every aching space he had, the feathers caressing his cheeks, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, his thighs, and the onslaught of sensations were unbearable. His eyes fluttered, and he could feel himself sinking into the storm of stimulation in defeat.

Then Arsene lunged forward to cradle his head steady with one claw and pressed his forehead against his. Goro’s breath hitched as his wrists were able to move free and shakily reached for the other’s chest, clinging to his lapels, desperate for an anchor against his ministrations. Arsene grabbed his hip with his other claw and folded his body in half, hooking his legs over his shoulders and the wings were quick to hold and curl over Goro’s thighs. Goro wrapped his arms around Arsene’s neck as the shadow’s pace became brutal, shoving him deeper into the ruined sheets and his eyes threatening to roll back up his head.  

“I can’t control myself any longer, _cherie_.” Arsene murmured as he fisted Goro’s hair and sank his claws around his hips. “Forgive me. I won’t be able to stop.” He pressed his mouth against his lips and Goro felt his tongue touching his as if it was seeking permission.

“Then don’t…” Goro accepted Arsene’s tongue, wrapping him around his lips and reciprocating a clumsy, messy dance. He moaned in surrender, eyes closing and head leaning back in Arsene’s claws. His body accepted the overwhelming weight and sensations of feathers and claws and the shadow trying to devour him whole. He pulled Arsene closer and felt lips and tongue instead of fire and paper, nails instead of claws, and skin and hair instead of shadow and feather.

The wings lost their coordinated crawl as one dragged and clawed against his chest while the other wrapped and squeezed his erection, pumping frantically with a hurried, stuttering rhythm. Arsene’s hips lost their pace and rutted against him, panting harshly near his ear and huffing animalistic growls. Goro pulled away from his tongue and pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth before pulling him against his neck and murmuring at his ear.

“Come inside me.”

Arsene’s being shook in his hands, hips stuttering as Goro clenched tight around him after a well-timed thrust. Arsene roared his release, hot and heavy and gushing as it flooded his insides. He rolled his hips in a slow grind, spilling messily even as he pumped him full of cum. Goro breathlessly screamed as the wings curled and squeezed around the head of his dick and he was coming all over Arsene’s wings, ruining the jet black feathers with his sticky white cum.

It was the filthiest imagery he could ever dream of having.

He felt wrung out and ruined, heaving a lungful of breath as he clung to Arsene. Fatigue numbed his arms and legs into heavy lead and he could feel his fingers slipping against curly hair and warm lips. Wings curled over him like a cocoon and he felt a solid body that felt too human and a voice that sounded too soft to be a Persona or shadow.

“Goro, you’re so beautiful.”

Before he could focus on the face gazing fondly at him, sleep overtook his consciousness quickly.

 

* * *

 

When Goro opened his eyes, the cold moon was nowhere and the air was open, sticky and humid.

Reality. Again.

The acrid smell of Tokyo’s pollution and the heat of the morning glared at his back. Quite a rude awakening from the best wet dream he’s ever had in ages.

Goro rolled and buried his face in the pillows in annoyance.

It was very tempting to look for a way to make the Surreality permanent, but was it really worth screwing the world’s natural order forever?

For a day of comfort, probably.

A specific ring from his phone pulled him out of his frustrated thoughts.

Another request from the Prime Minister-To Be.

“Back to work, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some pocket plane of existence where the Wildcards can fuck and get fucked by Personas, Shadows and fellow Wildcards //shrug


End file.
